


Intimate Acquaintance

by Phoebus



Category: Heart of Ice: A Franklin Expedition Dating Sim, The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, homosocial friendship if you are so inclined, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebus/pseuds/Phoebus
Summary: Lieutenants Irving and Little talk about a certain Mr. FUCKS.Missing moment from Heart of Ice: A Franklin Expedition Dating Sim.





	Intimate Acquaintance

Edward sat down the delicate cup Mr. Gibson had served him his tea in and turned his head towards John Irving, who, for lack of a second chair at the table, was sitting on his neatly made bed. 

"So you and that AB have become quite intimate acquaintances, am I correct in that assumption?" 

When he had knocked on Irving's cabin, the man had welcomed him with a smile, his posture relaxed and uncommonly carefree.  
Now, he seemed to lose his mental repose at once, stiffening visibly, his eyes wide. 

"It's not, it's not what you think, Edward! Not at all," he stammered out after a few seconds of damnable, shocked silence, half rising from his position on the bunk. 

"And what am I thinking?" Edward smirked, knowing that he would have to assure his mate if he wanted to avert a disaster, but unwilling to let this opportunity to tease him go quite so soon. 

John, at a loss for words, only let out a nervous giggle, his face a fascinating mask of astonished panic and mortification. 

Edward finally took pity on him.  
"John, be calm. I have seen you happier these last few weeks than I've seen you since we set sail. I don't know what exactly is going on, and I'd advise you not to tell me for all our safety's sake, but I can see that he is good for you."

John did not say anything for a moment, then he let out a long sigh from somewhere deep within and fell back on his bed. He put his head, which had taken on a lovely shade of burgundy, into his hands, at once exhausted. 

He did not want to cause Irving any unnecessary distress, so Edward gingerly sat down next to him, putting a hand on his uniform-clad shoulder.  
"You are my friend, in fact, you are my dearest friend on this ship. I want you to find happiness. Who am I to judge where that happens to be found? The way I see it, every man can count himself lucky to have something that keeps his spirits up during the journey still to come. And I'm glad that you have someone to share your happiness with."

He could feel Irving's shoulder rising with every breath under his hand. They sat like this for a long moment, each caught up in their own thoughts. 

Finally, Irving returned his gaze. His eyes were shiny, but he seemed to have steadied himself. He swallowed once, twice, then put his own hand over Edward's. 

"Thank you, my friend. I won't forget this. Robert, that is, Mr. Fucks, he means a great deal to me, and I don't have words to tell you how grateful I am for what you're doing for me, here. Thank you."

Edward, now slightly uncomfortable, chuckled. Irving's hand remained, warm and sure. 

"Well, you'll have to introduce me to him again, then, Mr. John Fucks."

Irving sputtered, face returning to its former glorious blush, and Edward smiled proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Irving: [gasp] Edward, it's not what you think!  
Little: I won't hesitate, bitch!!
> 
> Heart of Ice: A Franklin Expedition Dating Sim is an interactive game on the Terror discord server sprung from the mind of the magnificent DJ.


End file.
